


Relax.

by fantasticlyn



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Relieved. Peace. Rest.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasticlyn/pseuds/fantasticlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the fighting stops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax.

**Author's Note:**

> Just Ianto's thoughts at the end of the fight. (Thanks fragileobject!).

Relax

 

 

 

When your heart is broken,

 

And your soul is lost.

 

When you fight to find him,

 

No matter the cost.

 

When he's in your arms,

 

And he is safe and well.

 

And the world has settled,

 

On this side of hell.

 

When he says "I love you",

 

Every day and night.

 

Then you know in your heart,

 

That its been worth the fight.


End file.
